


Leaving You

by Miaoww (LittleRedSecret)



Series: Kaede and Akane [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedSecret/pseuds/Miaoww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little piece of writing about my two OCs, Kaede and Akane, in which Kaede is a ghost hahahh. (I'll edit it someday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving You

I’m just a liar, watching you while you fake your way through life.

We’re similar, in that way.

In the morning, you come to school late, and sit down at your desk without speaking to anybody. It’s mornings that you’re the quietest, still half asleep and too tired to smile. It’s then that I smile the most at my flower-decorated desk, trying to cheer you up, but always from a distance, and always failing.

It’s the same every weekday, but I wouldn’t change it for anything, because that’s how we work, and that’s how I love you.

When school ends, you smile and chat with your friends about lunch, joking loudly with them about teachers and homework and all the other amusing things that you think of in the day. That’s when I yawn, and get up quietly from my desk, feeling tired from being too energetic in the morning. Neither of us have much energy to spare, sleeping late at night on school days, and staying up on the weekends.

I don’t talk to you, and you don’t greet me as we pass by, but our eyes meet for a second, and that’s enough to light up my day, because that’s how you work, and it’s why I love you.

When the evening comes and students flock out of school, tired and eager to get home, I wait for you outside the club room, and ask to go home with you, even though I know you’ll just walk by me without noticing. You’re tired, and your eyes droop as you stumble towards the bus stop, so I tell you jokes to cheer you up, but they’re not as funny as yours, and you don’t laugh at them.

You don’t look at me, even when I sit next to you on the bus, and I don’t talk to you, content with sitting beside you.

“I’m home!” you call out when you enter your house, lazily pulling off your shoes and dumping your bag on the floor. I play with the badges on it while you shower and eat, then ask you about homework while you listen to music on your earphones.

It’s nighttime when you finally acknowledge me, talking to me just before you sleep. You tell me you miss me, and that you want me to come back, even though I’m right by your side, so I laugh at you, patting your head, and wishing you would stop crying over me.

It’s midnight when you’re the happiest, lost in dreams with me long forgotten, and I consider leaving you for good, because I’ve only ever brought you hurt.

Morning is the same as always, and I smile at you as you trudge to school, trying to cheer you up from a distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I love writing about these two. (also the flowers on Kaede's desk signify that she's dead. In Japanese culture, placing a vase of flowers on the desk of someone shows respect to the deceased occupant of the desk.)


End file.
